


【殤浪】柑橘味香氣

by Yurikatu



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: ABO, Canon Universe, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurikatu/pseuds/Yurikatu
Summary: ※乾元（Alpha）殤不患x中庸（Beta）浪巫謠※原作線※殤不患：柑橘味、浪巫謠：水味
Relationships: 殤不患/浪巫謠, 殤浪
Kudos: 6





	1. 關於氣味

身為一個乾元，殤不患對於自己的柑橘味蠻中意的，畢竟攜帶無數魔劍，乾元的氣息太霸道也容易引人注目，如果是這種乍聞之下不起眼的水果味，搭配天工詭匠特製丹藥更能偽裝成一名中庸。

因此江湖上，人人皆知啖劍太歲雖為中庸卻強大至極。

只是，當皇宮裡的那名白衣樂師追上來時，殤不患可說訝異至極，樂師應是中庸，但在樂師身上卻聞不到任何氣息，反倒讓他覺得頗有意思。

實際對戰後，他在與樂師一劍之距嗅出了自己的柑橘味，但他所服之丹藥會讓他的氣味微弱，而眼前樂師卻有與自己相似的味道——世上不可能有一模一樣的氣味出現在二人身上。若不是他的問題，便是樂師身上有古怪。

於是他在樂師眼前揭去錐帽，樂師動搖的神情映入眼底，同樣動搖的亦不只樂師一人，只因殤不患在樂師身上越加稀薄的柑橘味中嗅出樂師的氣息。

——是水。  
無色無味，既是存在於此、亦不存在之味，因為是水，所以什麼氣息都能接納，什麼都……無法拒絕。

如眼前樂師一樣純淨清澈的氣息。

真是有趣。殤不患心底下了評論。懂得遲疑、懂得詢問，雖是中庸，天生氣息卻比坤澤更加難纏，無法拒絕他人的特質若不是中庸之身，這隻鶯鳥早已折翼於深宮之中。

「想知道來龍去脈的話，就必須請你走一趟南方。你想出趟遠門嗎？」

他決定，帶這名被鎖在深宮中，氣息如水般清澈淡漠的樂師行走南方。

日的殤不患沒想到，日後他會與如水般純淨的中庸樂師興起戀慕之情，再不能放手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 初遇氣味篇，我流AB概念是因為阿浪的水的氣息，嘲風老早就想把阿浪染成自己的味道，但因為阿浪堅毅不移的意志，嘲風的香味總是沾到身上便被阿浪的水氣沖散，直到遇見柑橘味的叔之後，阿浪沒有注意，但卻任由叔把氣味沾到自己身上……（是什麼意義相信大家都懂


	2. 關於易感期

每到上弦之日，便是殤不患生機期（*）來臨的日子，各種氣味交雜令他頭昏腦脹，只要一點坤澤的氣息，就得花上大量精力壓抑獸性，直到度過為期三日的生機期為止。

所以當男人對夥伴們擺擺手，示意先行回房時，他生硬的忽略掉紅衣樂師擔憂的眼神。望著離去的玄黑背影逐漸消失，浪巫謠站起身打算跟上，但猶豫不決的心思讓他佇立在原地。

「巫謠？」  
「我、想看看他。」

聞言，黑髮女性露出溫婉微笑，語氣柔和但直指核心，「看到之後呢？」

身為殤不患搭檔多年，亦是乾元的睦天命很清楚生機期的難熬，不想因為生機期的狂性而傷害他人，才會選擇在特定時間擇地獨處。但看到浪巫謠憂慮的眼神與殤不患刻意忽略的態度，或許在她不知道的地方有些什麼變化。

「巫謠，面臨生機期的乾元是很危險的，即使如此，你還是想看看嗎？」  
「嗯，我想找殤。」

堅定的說出心裡所想，浪巫謠放下背上的聆牙直接離去，睦天命貌似困擾的捧著臉，眼裡的笑意倒是展露無遺。

「大姐，你也沒打算阻止吧？」  
「沒辦法～巫謠想去也不能阻止不是？」

笑笑的說著，睦天命繼續手上的樂器保養，想著樂師既然身為中庸，乾元的生機期應無大礙……

但睦天命忘了，殤不患不能以普通乾元一概而論。

當浪巫謠打開殤不患的房門時，強烈的柑橘氣息便如驚濤駭浪粗暴的襲來，他踏進房門關上門板，整個人便被撲倒在地，撞得他後腦隱隱作痛。

「……殤？」

他看著壓在身上的男人粗重的喘著氣，黑中參白的髮被汗水打濕，褐眼中閃著本能的光，似乎看著他又沒在看著他，四肢強硬的把他壓制在地，手腕被握得生疼、腿腳被壓得發痛，只輕輕一動便換來強硬的禁錮。

這就是、生機期的乾元……？強烈的柑橘氣息強烈而不容拒絕的纏繞在浪巫謠身上，刺得他後頸發燙，他做好必要時讓殤不患冷靜的覺悟，在身上男人俯下身靠近時，樂師閉上眼，準備好接下來的……？！

——殤不患抱緊他，直接把臉埋在他的頸窩，與他的頸腺僅距吋許。

「別動。」

男人的聲音伴隨呼吸拍打在後頸上，浪巫謠深呼吸，慢慢地在男人懷裡放鬆身體，微涼的水氣自周身漫開，一點一點的軟化尖銳強勢的柑橘氣息。

巫謠的信香，真好聞。貪婪的在樂師頸邊呼吸著冰涼的水氣，腦內各種紛亂的衝動在水氣的潤澤中逐漸平息，他嗅得專注，柑橘氣息順著他的心意將樂師全身包覆，水氣與柑橘香交纏著，化作香甜的汁水氣息。

終於沒那麼難受了，殤不患就著抱緊浪巫謠的姿勢開口，闇啞的嗓音明確的讓樂師理解乾元面對生機期的痛苦。

「抱歉，讓我這樣抱著你……」

自從覺醒為乾元後，生機期總讓殤不患困擾不已，但這是他第一次在生機期嗅到他人信香是感到平靜的，讓他混沌的意識中有了清晰的思考。

無色無味的水包容著他的狂燥，也讓他對擁有水氣的那人無法放手，不僅是氣息，還有浪巫謠對自己強烈信賴的心——發覺自己對樂師懷抱的心思，殤不患低低的嘆息一聲，收攏雙臂更加抱緊樂師了。

他無法放開浪巫謠了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *生機期＝易感期  
> 其實中庸也是可能發情的，如果長期受到乾元的信香（費洛蒙）刺激的話


	3. 關於氣味－其二

對浪巫謠而言，這世間的氣味太過混濁不堪。

在他覺醒為中庸後，除卻突如其來的各種氣味，一併改變的還有本應是母親最鍾愛的天籟之音，母親走了以後，他在人類身上，嗅到的是隱含慾望的各種信香，人的外表可以偽裝，但聲音與氣息是無法掩蓋的。

那個殘酷的皇女看得明白，所以她的話語看似純真卻更加邪惡，濃重香氣宛若慾望的集合蜿蜒而上，化為惡意試圖纏繞著他。

不要、不要過來，你們全都是惡！

或許是如此堅定的想法，讓皇女的信香無法沾染自己，之後他才了解，他雖是中庸，卻有著不易被他人發現的信香，也幸好是中庸，他才能在混濁的世間保有清明。

所以，當睦天命自樂廳飄然遠去、他憤怒又不解的追上去時，比起四周皇軍吶喊著捉弄啖劍太歲，他最先嗅到的，是酸甜的氣息。

是股飽含生命與活力、很強烈又不討厭的氣息。  
是正直的好人才會有的氣味。但是，那人不是嘯狂狷所說的大惡人嗎？惡人會有這麼清新純粹的氣味嗎？

他不明白，所以當那股柑橘味纏到身上時，他有些錯愕卻不反感，與啖劍太歲的一招一示間，任由柑橘味逐漸沾滿全身，直到啖劍太歲揭開錐帽時，他看著那張正氣凜然的面龐茫然不已。  
——他不是惡。

「我不懂……你真的是惡嗎？」

他的茫然無依、諸多疑問，或許啖劍太歲能給他解答，所以他毫不猶豫的拋下武器，跟著男人離開時，他的心有種難以言喻的解脫。

事後回想，他無比慶幸當初的選擇。被殤不患抱著呼吸自己的信香還是太過羞澀，浪巫謠忍著臉上湧起的燥熱放鬆自己，讓男人在自己後頸貪婪的呼吸。

若是這樣能幫助不患，他甘之如飴。

因為，他喜歡他，從第一次見面開始。


	4. 關於臨時標記

此界覺醒後可分乾元、中庸、坤澤。不只是乾元跟坤澤有信香，為數眾多的中庸亦有，但中庸畢竟不比乾元坤澤，腺體本就小而殘缺，氣息微弱同時，連帶身體性徵也發育不良。

所以多數人成年時覺醒為中庸，平凡的走過生老病死。除卻有微弱到難以察覺的信香跟發育不全的性器官，不被信香影響的中庸可以說是當乾元坤澤暴走時的保險。

但是，凡事皆有例外。不是中庸不會被影響，而是因為沒有一位中庸如浪巫謠般長期沐浴在乾元的信香之中。

所以當殤不患一如往常的擁緊浪巫謠，貪婪的嗅著浪巫謠後頸的氣息時，靈敏的嗅覺捕捉到水氣的變化。

就像是夜晚露宿時，架在火堆上的湯鍋逐漸沸騰似的。殤不患隱約感覺不對勁，撥開後頸的髮辮便看見淌著薄汗的肌膚與發紅的小小突起，下一刻，一股大力衝擊，他整個人摔到地上，「啊痛痛痛……」

抓抓頭，殤不患視線轉去，便看見本來溫順的樂師不敢相信的看著自己雙手，像是做錯事般的歉疚，但那雙翠玉眼一對上男人便洩露出主人慌亂無措的情緒，浪巫謠又退後幾步，拉開彼此距離的行為讓本來就處於生機期的殤不患不滿的嘖舌。

「巫謠，過來。」

浪巫謠激動的搖頭，側著身的紅衣樂師在月色下映出純粹的氣息，他揪緊自己衣襟倚靠在窗邊，額邊流汗胸膛起伏的模樣怎麼看都不像沒事，殤不患一起身，幾步便上前擒住浪巫謠的皓腕，薄汗與高熱讓殤不患心裡一驚，不顧浪巫謠的掙扎直接把人拉入懷裡。

「巫謠、你……」

感覺到樂師勃起的那處，殤不患扣著樂師的身體，大腿反射性的蹭過樂師的下身，蹭出樂師一點嗚咽。樂師激動的在他的胸膛掙扎著，殤不患一手摸到樂師後腰直接把人壓向自己——  
水氣升溫漸趨沸騰，浪巫謠瞪大雙眼，不敢置信。

「你……我……」

抵在他腰腹上的硬物是如此不容忽視，隔著衣料也能感覺到灼人熱度，柑橘氣味霸道的纏繞在自己身上，這次他卻全身發軟，不僅是汗如雨下，甚至是後面難以啟齒的地方也濕潤起來。

這是、什麼？被男人抱入臂彎中，浪巫謠看著男人呼吸沉重的湊近他，在幾厘之處細細嗅著，男人的表情很專注很性感，他看著殤不患的表情，竟然想著跟不患歡好肯定是美妙的——

不可以！他的慾望不能是傷害不患的理由，即使他是如此喜歡殤不患。所以浪巫謠雙手捧著男人的臉想推開，但男人似乎明瞭他的意圖，低頭便含住他的唇，雜亂無章的擁吻著。

「……巫謠，你這裡、好濕。」

男人一面吻著，大掌不知何時撫上浪巫謠的臀揉捏著，被體液打濕的褲子很快的被剝去，浪巫謠嗚咽著踢著腿似是拒絕，但男人擠入雙腿間，放在臀上的手掌一揉，雙腿便誠實的順著男人的動作退去下著、顫抖的為男人分開。

分身吐露蜜液，連同後穴也已經濕潤得流出水，當男人隨手擼動幾下分身後手指探入穴裡時，浪巫謠哼出了舒服又難受的呻吟，濕軟的後穴爭先恐後的推擠著男人手指，看似拒絕實則歡迎——沒有人能抵抗乾元的氣息，中庸也是。

看巫謠的模樣，簡直就像是經歷雨露期的坤澤……但是，怎麼可能？巫謠是中庸啊！殤不患確定樂師確實是中庸之身，也因此在中庸身上的雨露期更讓他備受考驗，本就心儀已久的人在他眼前進入雨露期，還是在面臨生機期的乾元眼前，他還能忍著不解開褲帶直接挺入樂師溫暖的窄道已經是意志過人，手指陷入樂師的身體是根本沒辦法的事。

他無時無刻不想著把浪巫謠打上殤不患的標記。

手指抽動著、旋轉著，浪巫謠被下身湧上的陌生快感弄得徬徨，男人隱忍的表情很好看，眼中只有自己的模樣讓他身體縮了一縮，後穴的液體流得滴滴答答的，連殤不患的褲子也被他沾濕了。

「不患……我想、不……我不行……！」

差點便吐露心中所想，浪巫謠口是心非的搖著頭，但殤不患可沒漏掉浪巫謠的甬道熱情的吮著，他填入兩指，三指在樂師身體技巧的旋轉抽動彎曲。

「哪裡不行？」  
「跟不患……這般、不行……啊！」  
「我、不好？」  
「不患好……巫謠壞……」  
「你哪裡、壞？」  
「喜歡不患、想不患……行事……嗚嗚……」

看著樂師眼中含淚，在自己眼前坦率的說出心意，殤不患彷彿聽見轟然巨響，他手指一摁，直接按過甬道內裡的小小突起，甬道劇烈緊縮，他癡迷的欣賞著懷裡的樂師無法自拔的弓起腰肢洩身，濕透的衣裳服貼在身上，勾勒出樂師精瘦有力的線條，殤不患覷準時機，低頭便吻住浪巫謠，強硬又粗魯的吞吃著樂師的嘴，把那天籟一併吞入肚中。

在他的信香裡，浪巫謠完全敞開了身體，一副任君採擷的姿態。

「巫謠、才不壞。」

艱難的放開被他蹂躪過的軟嫩美唇，殤不患喘息著反駁，手指埋入樂師的身體，感受著浪巫謠又熱又緊的滋味，他下身曖昧的頂了頂浪巫謠的腰腹，收穫樂師羞澀的濕潤眼神。

「是我……壞。」

湊近樂師的耳邊低喃，話語與呼吸同時拍打在樂師敏感的耳上，殤不患連著耳墜含上樂師的耳，話語含在嘴裡咕噥。

「我喜歡巫謠，正想、與你交合呢！」  
「哈、啊……」  
「巫謠，這就是我。」

手指慢慢地從窄道退出，同時也帶出樂師的水，殤不患的聲音闇啞，「只有你，讓我想放任我的獸性。」  
「也只有你，讓我想壓抑我的獸性。」

與樂師距離慢慢拉開，他在浪巫謠不解的眼神中露出野心勃勃的笑容，「我想要你，你呢？」

一雙手臂環上男人的頸項，樂師湊上前主動親吻殤不患，水氣與柑橘味交纏成酸甜的汁水，浪巫謠抬腿碰觸著男人硬得發痛的下身，以實際行動表達自己的心意。

——我也想要不患。看懂浪巫謠的眼神，男人喘著氣，雙手再度握上樂師白嫩的臀瓣摩挲，這次，樂師主動張開腿，在男人眼前展現沾著白濁與體液的腿間風景，男人看得眼熱，一手把人翻成背對自己的姿勢，殤不患雙手合併浪巫謠的雙腿，引導樂師趴在窗邊。

「來……這樣、夾緊了。」

解了褲頭，乾元猙獰的性器被解放出來，前端小孔溢出前精，殤不患扶著那物擼動幾下，便從後方慢慢的將性器沒入樂師緊併的雙腿間，熱燙的粗壯擦過腿內軟肉，擦出滋滋水聲，浪巫謠紅著臉，感覺著男人的腰胯貼上自己的臀，性器被自己的雙腿夾住，男人的前端甚至還戳著自己的分身，不同的觸感讓他顫著腿努力夾緊，後穴流著水，順著臀縫濕潤了腿間密所。

什麼都沒準備，直接與巫謠交合會傷到他，這次就先這樣吧！殤不患想著，握緊樂師柔韌有力的腿，在細膩的腿根抽動著，他動得不快，卻很仔細的擦撞著浪巫謠甦醒的性器，隨著身下樂師下意識的向後擺動，他知道時候到了。

「啊啊、啊……不患……」

男人只是在腿間抽插，但時不時的撞到自己的分身與滋滋作響的磨擦聲都帶給樂師奇妙的快樂，浪巫謠張嘴吐出好聽的呻吟，背後與男人緊貼，他感覺著男人粗糙的吻落在他的後頸，敏感得讓他逸出更多水氣。

肉體的拍打聲與磨擦的水聲更加響亮了，浪巫謠夾緊雙腿承受男人逐漸失控的撞擊，他的分身隨著男人腿間的抽插勃起晃動著，男人的性器比方才更熱也更大，蓄勢待發的模樣與強勢的柑橘味一同襲來，在快感的浪潮中，浪巫謠伸手胡亂往背後抓握，馬上被男人的手握緊扣著。

「不患……」  
「我們一起去！」

最後幾次挺動狠狠撞擊樂師的分身，衝擊腦髓的快樂讓浪巫謠仰著頸呻吟著射出，同一時間，殤不患低下頭一口咬住樂師的腺體，在迸發的水氣與柑橘味中，盡情的在樂師腿間釋放……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一次直接用腿到底該說叔很體貼還是該說叔真會玩......  
> 因為所以，阿浪的腺體長出一圈牙印，隔天早上睦姐就嗅到兩個人身上味道不太對，然後阿浪很誠實：「被殤咬脖子味道就變了。」  
> 睦姐表示到底是該罵不患連中庸都不放過還是先好好教巫謠正確的閨房之事呢……


End file.
